


Halloween Special

by Londonvetgirl25



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londonvetgirl25/pseuds/Londonvetgirl25
Summary: Spin-off based on TheSkyClanCat's Halloween AU dump. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSkyclanCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyclanCat/gifts).



> So this is based off of the Halloween special posted by TheSkyClanCat. Seriously, you should all go read it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Warrior Cats. I also do not own the original plot of this fic or the character Umbra- they belong to TheSkyClanCat.

Halloween Magic spin-off

Spottedleaf watched in fascination as her clanmates rippled and shifted into various different forms. From Lions and Tigers to creatures of the unknown, such as the- what was the word? Griffin. Yes, that’s right, the griffin Ravenpaw had become. She briefly watched with the rest of the clan as her leader’s form shimmered and rippled into something large.

Spurred by her own curiosity, she pawed her own flower shaped charm into the moonlight and gasped as the world suddenly grew around her, arcane knowledge of plants and nature suffusing her brain and prompting her to launch into the air on her new wings.

_Hmm…_

* * *

Firepaw had just circled the camp for the first time on his new wings, giving him an incredible vantage point of the spar below. As awesome as the sight was, he couldn’t help but feel glad that the ancient cats now only lived in Africa as he now knew due to his divine insight.

Suddenly he noticed a tiny glow, not unlike a firefly, flitting around the medicine den. Except the glow was bright green rather than the usual yellow. He landed quickly in front of the medicine den and gaped, not noticing that Ravenpaw and Sandpaw followed.

Off to the side of the den, near the edge of camp, the green glow fluttered to and fro along the ground. Wherever it landed, vines and bushes would burst from the soil and bloom into magnificent bushes and flowers of all sorts and colors (the names of which were provided by his charm’s magic, but he knew that he would forget come morning).

The green light broke off from its task and flew towards the ginger seraph. He instinctively held his right forepaw out and the glow landed on it. He squinted closely at it.

“Sp-Spottedleaf?!” 

The medicine cat let out an amused purr at Firepaw’s shock. The tortoiseshell was now about the same size as a dragonfly and sported translucent wings just like one.

“Hello Firepaw!” She called up happily.

“Wha- I mean, what are you doing?” He spluttered.

“It seems that I have some abilities with nature, at least for the night, so I figured I might spend a little time stocking up our herb stores. Leaf-bare is just around the corner and I’ll need as many supplies as possible.”

“Thank you, Spottedleaf” A familiar voice rang behind him. “But I hope you’ll have some time to enjoy the night with us.” He spun around and yelped at the same time as Ravenpaw. An enormous bird with feathers every shade of blue and a tail that rippled like ocean water stared down at them. Only her ice-blue gaze was familiar.

“I will, Bluestar, thank you!” Spottedleaf chirped, leaping off of Firepaw’s foreleg to hover in front of them. “May I see Sandpaw for a moment?” With a nod, the others left. While the molly in question cocked her head, Spottedleaf quickly grew a vine with thorns and beautiful red roses. At her unspoken command, a blossom detached and floated over to settled over one of the tan cat’s ears.

“Go have some fun with Firepaw.” The medicine cat winked at her niece, then returned to her self-imposed task. Normal Sandpaw would have keeled over from embarrassment, but succubus Sandpaw thought differently.

“Oh, I will…”

* * *

Meanwhile, at the edge of Thunderclan’s territory, a white tom stalked quietly on silent black paws. He had clear orders from his leader- steal kits and get a lay of the land. Brokenstar would tolerate nothing less.

Blackfoot had made it a couple fox-lengths into Thunderclan when a loud roar stopped him in his tracks.

“Tigerclaw, Lionheart and Whitestorm, take it to the sand pit. You’ll destroy the camp!”

“…Yes Bluestar.”

The Shadowclan warrior cowered down as three enormous cats tramped not four fox-lengths from him. They…they…those were cats of old! A lion and a tiger for sure! The third one looked like some sort of snowy white leopard. The lion looked behind him and roared.

“Come on Runningwind!”

As he watched, a fourth cat burst out from behind the three and whipped around them. Was that a cheetah, like in the old stories? Even worse, all sorts of creatures followed them, from wolves and- was that a badger?

No… No. Obviously, Blackfoot had just had some bad fresh-kill and, combined with the stress of his assignment, was imagining things. No matter what though, he was going to fulfil his mission and steal new future warriors for his clan-

A flash of white above him forced him to look up. Two cats, one with feathery wings and the other with bat-like wings, circled overhead. At one moment, they almost seemed to touch, they flew so closely together. Then they zoomed off.

Shaking his head, he was absolutely determined to complete his mission! Nothing would stop him!

Creeping to the brambles, he stopped. In front of what he knew to be the nursery by scent alone, he could see what could only be a lion, despite the lack of a mane, and another large cat, this one black. Both looked like they were enjoying themselves, curled around the kits who were squealing and climbing all over them. Both looked dangerous. Opposite them sat a dark cat who looked miserable as he- _sucked blood out of fresh kill?_

_Nope. Never mind. Not happening._

Blackfoot promptly turned on his heels and began trotting back towards Shadowclan. Brokenstar or no Brokenstar, there was no way he was going into this crazed clan alone. First, he was going to stop by the medicine cat den. Obviously, he needed a check-up….

Seasons later, Firestar and Sandstorm would never quite understand the wary looks Blackstar would shoot them from time to time at gatherings…

No one noticed the dark silhouette watching from the treetops. She smirked at the chaos below.

“This was fun! Maybe I should give charms to other Clan cats…”

**Author's Note:**

> List of characters and their transformations that I added:
> 
> Bluestar- Articuno. There weren’t many mythical creatures left that would fit her, so I used a Pokemon even though they aren’t my usual go to in transformations.
> 
> Spottedleaf- Fairy. Did I? Yes- yes, I did. Did I have her encourage Sandpaw? Yes, yes I did. FirexSand forever!
> 
> Whitestorm: Snow leopard
> 
> Runningwind: Cheetah
> 
> Goldenflower: Lioness (siblings should match :) )
> 
> Willowpelt: Panther
> 
> Dustpaw- Badger due to his stubbornness and his steadiness. Yes, even in spite of the way he died.
> 
> I also didn’t include the kits or elders because I feel as though the queens wouldn’t have wanted the kits near anything so uncertain or dangerous as the charms though they wouldn’t mind asking for something that would help entertain/protect the kits for the night while everyone else was having fun. The elders- why on earth would they accept something so new-fangled when they barely accepted Firepaw? Also, some of them may not have felt physically up to it.
> 
> Sorry didn’t mean to rant. I hope you enjoy and have a happy Halloween!


End file.
